Archeus
Archeus is one of the five Absolutes to mark the beginning of existence. She is the Absolute Aspect of Existance and the creator of all of existence. She is the mother of all Primogenitum and their former leader. She was killed by Ayin, her own son. She is also the one who turned Primitives who followed her into humans and the originator of Primitives as she created the first cells. Biography In the beginning, there was one singular entity existing since eternity known as the Narrator, the Narrator's first will incarnated the first five concepts, Creation became Chaos, Existence became Archeus, Destruction became Oblivion, Beginning became Alpha and End became Omega, these five were existing since the Narrator and so, are considered as of infinite age. For billions of years, Archeus did her task as making exist her sister's creations, however, Archeus became annoyed of the cycle and discussed with Chaos and Alpha who felt the same way, they exiled Oblivion and locked him in his own world. Centuries later, Archeus was craving for her own creations, she told that to her siblings and created the first planet, Arken, the center of the Universe. Then, Archeus created life on this planet, however, like for the cycle, she was quickly annoyed by her creations and created death and diseases, when she understood that the cells were dying, she was horrified by what she did and wanted to die. However, her death would mean the end of existence if no one was here to maintain it, she had an idea of making beings to maintain existence, she, so, created Tempus, Spatium, Asherah, Diablo, Sephirot, Maveth and Heka. Then, all were here and she could die, however, no one could kill her, she so made a being of all concepts and gave it conscioussness, then she removed all of it and the being became an entity of nothingness, Ayin. Ayin noticed that life was on Arken, the cells that Archeus didn't killed through death evolved and were now Primitives, happy to see this, Archeus and her children appeared before the Primitives who started, for the most, to worshipp them, 5% of the Primitives followed Archeus and were converted into humans. Then, she went to Ayin, gave him the planet known at this time as Dortos and today known as Fargoth and asked him to kill her, Ayin did it and this ended the life of the Absolute Aspect of Existence. Offspring * Primitives: Archeus' first cells became the Primitives. * Primogenitum: Archeus created the Primogenitum. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, Archeus hold an immense amount of astronomical power to outmatch every entity in existence except her siblings. * Top-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first five beings in existence, Archeus holds an immense amount of astronomic power to outmatch any entity in existence with only her siblings equaling her. Archeus was responsible for creating the Pre-Universe. No being can reach her level of power and kill her, it's impossible. She can easily negate the powers of entities below her power. ** Creation: Archeus was solely responsible in creating the omniverse, multiverse, universes by himself. She created the Pre-Universe, the first cells, Arken, Dortos/Fargoth and Primogenitum. ** Destruction: Truth be told, Archeus never actually erases at all, nor does she wishes to use it as his sentiment for his creation is for too great, but she is capable of doing so. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence and has existed throughout the period of time, God's knowledge of existence is far superior than those that live in creation as she knows all entities, locations, objects, weaponry, magic spells/rituals, the birth and death of lifeforms, and even memorized all language and the knows the memories of every individual, even their secrets. ** Omnifarious: Archeus can alter her physical form into anything in existence such as beings, objects, and even take on the form of locations. Her shape-shifting is unlimited. ** Omnilingualism: Archeus can speak every known language to exist in existence and is unlimited. She can naturally understand, read, communicate with any language or person. * Biokinesis: Archeus can alter or convert any individual into a whole entire different species by a simple touch or thought. * Healing/Purification: Archeus can heal any individual of any physical harm or aliments and disease in existence. She can undo the damage done by Primordial Level Weaponry just fine. With only a flick of her finger, she instantly heals a person in seconds. * Immortality: Archeus was born from the beginning of existence and is way older than creation, making her way older than a billion of years. God can never die, age, or wither as she and her siblings will continue to life even way longer than the end of times and existence in the new creation, Ayin could only kill her because she was willing to die and it's not even sure he killed her. * Nigh-Invulnerability: As a Primordial Being, no weapon in creation can harm or kill him except for Primordial Level Weaponry used by Primordial Species Level Entities as they can moderately harm her. Personal weapons of the Absolutes can destroy her physical form and it would take her time to regrow her physical body again. * Primordial Blast: Archeus can focus and use a white bright sphere of energy and severely or kill anything below a Primogenitus. Against her siblings it would wound them. Multiple blast can knock out a Primordial Aspect if caught off-guard. * Primordial Smiting: Archeus can easily smite a person, similar in the fashion as angels can just by making a hand gesture, thought, or verbally. For Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities or Primordial Species Level Entities, it would require approximately 1 minute and only one minute to fully smite them. When a person is smote, their eyes and mouth are engulfed in a rainbowish light, carried by the sound of a high pitch noise. If she simply focuses, if he were to smite an entity that possesses an individual, she can smite the entity that's possessing and leave the person used as a vessel unharmed. * Resurrection: Archeus can resurrect countless of deceased beings, however she does not do this at all as she proclaims resurrecting humans or mortal beings come with grave consequences and it never ends well. She can resurrect beings such as angels since they cannot bring any consequences. * Super Strength: Archeus is physically stronger than any entity in creation except for her siblings. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Beings of Nothingness: Entities that use nothingness-based powers or that are entities of darkness can harm Archeus, however this can work both ways as her existence powers can harm nothingness. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Arch-Cambion/Nephilim, Arch-Nephalem and beings who reach the Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence can moderately harm Archeus but cannot do anything more than that. * Weapons of the Absolutes: The personal weapons of the Absolutes can destroy their physical forms and it would take time for them to reform. Destroying * Her Siblings: Two Absolutes working together can kill Archeus, three Absolutes can vote for her exile like Alpha, Archeus and Chaos did to Oblivion. Gallery Archeus (Katrine De Candole).jpg|Archeus (Human Form) Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Absolutes Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primogenitum Category:Archeus Category:Tempus Category:Spatium Category:Asherah Category:Diablo Category:Sephirot Category:Maveth Category:Heka Category:Ayin Category:Humans Category:Rulers